darksunfandomcom-20200214-history
Mekillot
Neutral Huge Animal Mekillots are used as caravan beasts; a hitched pair can pull a full wagon at a slow pace. Mekillots are never truly tamed, however, for the creatures have been known to go off the road and wander for days. They also like to make snacks of their handlers. Most caravans that use Mekillots have a small team of psions to deal with the beasts. Mating takes place yearly; Mekillots lay their eggs into deep mud during the Windflood season. The female lays a clutch of 10-50 eggs about 2 months later. The sex of the Mekillot hatchlings depends on the temperature at which the eggs are incubated. The eggs incubate nearly a full year, and then hatch during Ral's Rest season. The first Mekillot to hatch devours the eggs that would have been its siblings, in order to gain the strength to struggle to the ground surface. Maturity is reached at around 12 years of age, and though their potential lifespans in the wild are unknown, Mekillots are believed to be capable of living to 150 years of age. In captivity, they typically live from anywhere between 20 to 70 years of age. A typical Mekillot stands between 28 and 30 feet long and weighs around 12.000 pounds. Mekillots are lizards with huge mound–shaped bodies covered with a thick shell everywhere except for on their sides and bellies. Training a Mekillot to take orders requires six weeks of work and a DC 20 Handle Animal check. Mekillot eggs are worth 10 Cp apiece on the open market, while Mekillot hatchlings are worth 50 Cp. Professional trainers charge 20 Cp to rear or train a Mekillot. This enormous lizard dwarfs you with its sheer bulk. Thirty feet long and covered with a thick shell, it lumbers forward with a plodding inevitability. Mekillot are massive creatures that serve as draft animals, they are aggressive animals that can easily turn on their handlers. Stats 5nd Edition / Pathfinder *'Feats:' Alertness, Combat Reflexes, Toughness. *'Skills:' Perception +10, Sense Motive +10. *'SQ' Gra, Pull, Swallow Whole, Trample. Special Abilities Tounge Lash (Ex) A Mekillot has a long, sticky tounge, which it uses to lash out and capture its prey. If the mekillot uses its pull ability to pull a target within reach of its bite attack, it can immediately make a free bite attack with a +4 bonus on its attack roll against that target. Habitat/Society (...). Ecology * Organization: 1d2. Solitary or pair. * Treasure: Nil. Combat In a fight Mekillots attack with their tongues, or they trample enemies underfoot. A Mekillot instinctively drops to the ground when something is underneath it, causing trample damage. Defense (5ed) * AC: 21, touch 8, flat-fooded 21; (-2 size, +13 Natural). * HP: 200 (16d8+128). Offense (5ed) * Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares). * Melee. Slam +21 (1d8+16) or * Melee. Tongue Lash +21 (1d8+11 plus Pull) and Bite +16 (1d8+5 plus Grab). * Space: 15 feet. * Reach: 15 feet (20 feet reach with Tongue Lash). * Special attacks: Grab, Pull (Tongue Lash, 10 feet), Swallow Whole (1d6 acid damage, AC16, 20 hp), Trample (1d8+10, DC25). Sources * Roll4d6 Webpage. A View of Dark Sun. * Whinehurst Webpage. Dark Sun Campaign Setting. Pathfinder. Category:Creature